My Hero
by shakermaker17
Summary: When Alice is saved by a mystery man, she's instantly hooked. Fate intervenes and they meet again, and she knows what she must do. They begin a relationship, but will Alice's little secret keep them from happiness? All human. Alice/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I'm just playing with them for a while.**

A/N: The other day, I decided that I needed a hobby. I wrote this story a few years back, but I decided that I'm going to go back and edit it, revamp it and make it better. I can't promise I'll update every day, but I can promise its going to be a good read! Please review and let me know what you think; hate it or love it. Thank you!

**Chapter One**

**APOV**

"…He is the best thing that has EVER happened to me! I love him so much, it's insane. And I know he loves me too. I knew even before he told me. I have a feeling that we're going to be getting engaged soon. At least, I hope we will. I just have this feeling, you know? He's been very secretive and very loving lately. I know what you're thinking—he's cheating on me. But, for once, I don't think that at all! I know he could never do that to me. I mean, we've been together for 2 years. Two whole years! Two incredible years, I never thought it would last this long. I'm so happy. We're so happy! THANK YOU so much for introducing us!" Rosalie finally finished, with a very long exaggerated sigh.

She had been going on for almost half an hour. She had this dreamy look in her eyes, and she was talking so much, she wasn't taking breaths. It was completely unlike her. She was usually more composed. She thought before she spoke. As much as I love her, she can even sometimes be described as an ice queen.

I had never seen her as excited or as giddy. This eternal happiness had been going on for months now. It would annoy me, but I was so happy for her that I hadn't really given it much thought. I was so happy that she was happy. She is my best friend and that's all I want for her.

"Rose, I am REALLY happy for you! When I introduced the two of you, I never thought it would be like this. With talk of engagement and all… As much as I love you and as much as I love my brother, I NEVER thought that you two would be the commitment type. But, I see that I was wrong, because you are both so perfect for each other," I said with an honest smile.

"I don't know why you doubted us so much. We are so obviously perfect together! Emmett is the sweetest and most romantic guy I have ever met…" she said with that dreamy look in her eyes again.

I laughed and said, "Rose, you know I love you! But honestly, when have you ever had a relationship that went this well?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Maybe you're right, but none of that matters anymore, because I found The One."

I smiled warmly at her, and she continued talking. Honestly, I wasn't focusing that much on what she was saying, because at that moment, the sexiest man I had ever seen walked into the restaurant we were having lunch at. He was blonde and very tall. Muscular, but lean. His honey colored hair curled a bit over his collar. His face was breathtakingly beautiful. He just looked very country, like a cowboy. I was staring at him when he looked over at me and gave me an incredibly sexy smile. I smiled coyly at him and turned back to Rosalie, pretending I hadn't been caught staring.

Rosalie was looking at me with an annoying smirk that said "I know what you're thinking."

"What?" I asked her, feigning innocence.

"Alice Cullen, did you just so obviously check out that guy?" she asked with a laugh.

I laughed back and said, "Of course I did, look at him!"

Head-over-heels-in-love Rose said, "I only have eyes for Emmett…"

We both busted out laughing at that, causing quite a few people to look over at our table, including the sexy cowboy who was standing in line up front. He was looking at me with an amused smile. He held me with his eyes and I looked at him a little longer than necessary. He winked at me.

Usually, I thought winking was a little cheap, but the way he did it… no way. I felt my insides growing warm. I didn't really want to feel this way in the middle of a crowded Mexican restaurant, so I turned back to Rosalie for a distraction.

She was looking at me that way again, but I just ignored it and said "Tell me something interesting."

I picked up a chip out of the chip basket, dipped it in salsa, and took a bite.

At the same moment, Rosalie said in a very serious tone, "During 30 minutes of sex, the average person burns approximately 200 calories."

Of course, after that little comment, we both busted out laughing. Unfortunately, I also accidentally sucked the chip down my windpipe. I started choking. I was coughing and my eyes were watering. The little chip just wouldn't come out! I was focusing on getting air and getting the damn chip out of my throat, when I noticed the cowboy running over.

_Oh MY God. Do not let him see me like this. Do not let him see me. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life. Why does this incredibly sexy guy have to witness it?_

How I managed to have clear thoughts while I was choking to death, I do not know.

Much to my horror, he grabbed me and began giving me the Heimlich maneuver. The little chip eventually came shooting out and landed on the table. I was mortified, but oh so happy to be alive!

I coughed for a bit, then looked at my dream man, and said "Thank you so much, you saved my life!"

He laughed and said, "It was no problem, darlin'."

Oh man, country accents were definitely my weakness. And his voice definitely had a country twang to it. It could very possibly be the sexiest voice I had ever heard…

"Well, really thank you, I am forever in debt to you for this." I said with a smile.

He smiled again and said, "It was no problem."

Rosalie, who had been watching this whole interchange in shock, piped up and said, "Thanks from me too! I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't of been here. I definitely didn't know how to save her. Who chokes to death on a chip?"

He laughed again and said, "See you around, ladies."

I imagined him tipping his hat at me. Instead, he winked and gave me that sexy smile again.

After he left, I sighed deeply and said, "My hero…"

Rose looked at me like I was an idiot for a moment. Then she said, "He really is, huh?"

We went back to our conversation, and Rosalie resumed gushing over Emmett and their imminent engagement. While I was listening, ok while I was pretending to listen, I was really thinking about the mysterious cowboy and how wonderful it would have been if I hadn't of been too star struck to get his number.

What kind of man just saunters over and saves someone's life, then walks away? I had no idea, but I really wish I could have had the opportunity to find out.

Too bad I didn't think to get his name...

* * *

"I'll have a Vanilla Latte please." I told the guy behind the counter at Starbucks the next day.

I still hadn't stopped thinking of the mystery man from the day before. I mean, he saved my life! How incredible is it to have some random _sexy _stranger save your life? I keep berating myself because I hadn't thought to get his number or even ask his name! But that probably would have been weird… Ugh, who knows? I guess I can't really think about the what ifs, or it will drive me crazy.

The guy handed me my coffee and as I turned around, I saw a very familiar face sitting at a corner table. He was reading and quietly sipping his coffee. I did a double take, finally realizing that it was indeed my hero! I couldn't suppress the smile that immediately crossed my face. I am so happy that he was not looking my way to see my reaction to him…

I walked slowly over to his table. I was trying to formulate what I was going to say. Being at a loss for words was so unlike me. Guys did NOT intimidate me, I intimidated them.

But when he looked up at me and smiled, I was at a complete loss. I couldn't even remember why I had come over.

_Think, Alice. This could be the man of your dreams! Formulate a good sentence, and then say it. It is NOT that hard. You can do this. Do NOT let this incredible man think you are stupid._

He was reading my _favorite_ book. It was unreal. He is too perfect.

"Hey! I'm glad we met again. I didn't think to introduce myself yesterday, what with all the drama associated with choking and everything… I'm Alice Cullen." I said with a smile.

He smiled at me and I noticed how perfectly straight his teeth were. I have always had a thing for guys with straight teeth. Don't ask me why.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet'cha. I'm happy to run into you again too."

That one little comment had me imagining that he had been dreaming about me the way I had been dreaming about him. _Impossible, no way he could be interested, could he?_

My imagination was going crazy. I was plagued with thoughts about fate and destiny. I mean, it is freaking Seattle! What are the odds we would meet again the very next day? Fate.

"You are?" I asked innocently. _God, I sounded like a freaking child._

"I am. I would have talked more yesterday, but like you said the choking drama and all that…." he said with a smirk.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

_OH MY GOD. I CANNOT believe I just asked him out. What was going on with me lately? I just couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him again. I doubt he'll say yes, he probably thinks I'm so weird…_

"Sure," he said with a smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Sounds good. But can I call you later with final details? I have to run now, I'm late for work. And my boss is going to be pissed at me if I'm not there in a few." I breathed.

He laughed and said, "Sure. My number is 783-7847."

I was a _little _too enthusiastic when I replied, "Okay! I will see you later. Jasper…"

"Alice," he laughed.

I really did not want to leave his side, but I really did have a big meeting this morning. Rosalie and I both work for a newspaper and I was _supposed _to meet her 15 minutes ago.

I quickly dialed her as soon as I excited Starbucks.

"You'll never guess what just happened…." I said as she answered the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

A/N: Thanks to my one and only reviewer so far, ja4ever! I really appreciate your feedback. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter too!

**Chapter Two**

**APOV**

"_You'll never guess what just happened…." I said as she answered the phone._

She sounded pretty annoyed, "Where the hell are you, Alice? The meeting is in 5 minutes."

"I'm four minutes away, Rose! But I have a very very good excuse as to why I'm late." I replied.

"It better be freaking amazing," she said. I could tell she was smiling, even through the phone.

"I ran into Jasper!" I squealed excitedly.

"_Who _is Jasper?" she questioned.

"The guy who saved my life yesterday! Remember, when you made me laugh so hard I almost choked to death? Yeah, well, I ran into him again!"

"What? That is so…"

"Weird? Fate? Destiny? Outstanding? Amazing? Unbelievable?" I questioned, happily.

She laughed. "Yep, what are the chances of that?"

I just giggled and I HATE giggling. What is this boy doing to me?

"I asked him out to dinner and he said yes!"

She hesitated before saying, "Sweetie, you know I'm happy for you and all… But what about Edward?"

And just like that, my happiness was shattered. I begin to feel guilt, and I really didn't want Jasper to be associated with Edward in any way, not even in a conversation.

I sighed. "What about him, Rose?"

"He _is_ your boyfriend, this might qualify as cheating, you know?"

By this time, I had already entered the lobby of our office building, so I just said, "I know, Rose, I'll see you in a minute."

I feel a bit guilty in admitting that I haven't really thought about Edward since yesterday, since _Jasper_ saved my life. I know, he kind of qualifies as my boyfriend, but I have never felt this way about him—this happy and giddy. That really says something, right?

Does this qualify as cheating? Am I a cheater?

I've been thinking of breaking up with Edward for at least a month. And we have only been going out for six. We are so much better suited as friends. I don't feel the passion with him. I barely know Jasper, but I already feel so much more.

Rose interrupted my train of thought when I ran into her.

"I'm going to call him later. This might qualify as cheating, but Edward is so boring! All he does is whine and complain and brood. I can at least go out with Jasper and see what I feel, right? It doesn't totally make me a bad person. It's not like I plan on sleeping with him or anything. Just a nice dinner with no strings! Yeah, this isn't so bad. I'm just going for dinner with the guy who saved my life. That's it, no strings." I was talking myself into being bad.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just get this meeting over with!" Rosalie said.

* * *

After the meeting was over, I returned to work and tried to keep being cheerful and excited about Jasper. I was trying to decide when the best time to call him would be when my phone rang.

I got excited for a second, then remembered that I hadn't given Jasper my number.

"Hello?" I answered, in a very chipper voice, even though I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Hey baby. I was calling to ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat tonight?" Edward said over the phone.

I so did not want to, but maybe I could just break up with him and avoid this whole mess. So I quickly decided to just go and get it over with. I was such a bad person.

"Sure. Pick me up at seven."


End file.
